


Through the Years

by mckinnonandblack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-11-09 10:08:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 6,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11102325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mckinnonandblack/pseuds/mckinnonandblack
Summary: Draco and Astoria's relationship hasn't always been easy, but they would have it no other way.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is just a little drabble series that I came up with. It's already finished and I'm going to try and post a chapter everyday!

Astoria Greengrass wasn't exactly a beautiful girl. Sure, she was pretty with her dark tresses and blue eyes, but her nose was just a bit too tiny and her chin a bit too rounded. She didn't have the high check bones of her sister or the gorgeous blonde hair. In some lighting, she might be considered beautiful, but now certainly wasn't one of those times.

So Draco didn't understand why he couldn't catch her eye when everyone knew that he was the catch of any pureblood. And he certainly didn't understand why he was so afraid to go and talk to her.

"You're staring again," Blaise informed him.

"I am not," Draco protested as he was drawn from his daze.

"Yes, you were," Pansy said. "It's pathetic really. Just go and talk to her. I'm sure she'll be thrilled to have the great Draco Malfoy's attention.

There was nothing bitter in Pansy's voice. The fact was he and Pansy had only ever been together because they were supposed to be together. If they were still together, his parents would be thrilled. Instead, they're trying to throw every available girl his way.

"I'm sure she's not that kind of girl," he sighed. That's why I like her, he added silently.

"Mate, this pathetic," Blaise repeated Pansy. "Just talk to her. You always know what to say to birds. After all, you've charmed enough of them into your bed already."

At this, Pansy rolled her eyes.

"Just leave it," Draco told him sternly.

"Ahem."

The trio looked up to see the object of their conversation standing before them. Astoria looked directly at Draco.

"I'd appreciate it if you'd stop staring holes into my back," she said matter-of-factly. "It's rude."

"I wasn't-"

"You were. Daphne told me she saw you. Several times. I am not some doll to be ogled. So if you don't mind, you can stare at Parkinson for a while and see if she'll fall into your bed as easily as everyone else does. As for me, well, I'd rather not. I have better things to do than catch a husband, which in my opinion is catching an early grave. If you'll excuse me, I have other matters to attend to."

With that, the seventeen year old marched off in the direction of the drinks.

Pansy and Blaise both burst out laughing.

"Shut up," Draco muttered, his cheeks as red as a tomato.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By the way, guys, I forgot to mention that this isn't concerted cannon since The Cursed Child came out. Sorry for any of you who are fans of it.

Draco saw her and nearly ran the other way. Since that night at the party, Draco hadn't seen Astoria Greengrass. Now he was seeing her again and she was just as pretty as the last time he saw her. Her hair was pulled on top of her head and she was wearing sunglasses. Of course, she didn't notice him.

Then she did.

"Malfoy," she said as she walked over to him.

"Greengrass," he replied. "How are you?"

"Fine. You?"

"Very well. Thank you. What are you doing in Diagon?"

"Just shopping around," she told him. Silence fell and it looked she was about to excuse herself so Draco said the stupidest thing he could have said.

"Why don't you like me?"

Her eyebrows rose at this comment. "I don't know you enough to not like you."

"But-"

"You're still brooding or whatever about the fact that Harry Potter saved your arse from Azkaban," she said. "Move on. Life isn't meant to be traveled backwards. Honestly, don't you get bored sitting at that mansion all the time?"

Draco was speechless. What could he say to that? It was true, if only partly. He wasn't sure he wanted to know the part of why he 'brooded', as Astoria put it.

"Come on, Malfoy," she smiled. "I'll buy you an ice cream cone and you can tell about what you plan to do about not brooding anymore."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

Draco took another sip of his wine and continued to look out over the garden of the Flints' estate. Their party was the highlight of the year according to his parents. He, however, found it quite boring. It was the same people who he saw at every party. There was really no point in repeating it every week.

"What are you doing out here all alone?" Astoria asked, entering the room with the grace of any young pureblood girl.

"Thinking," he answered as a small smile hovered on his lips.

"What about?" she asked, coming to stand next to him.

Draco shook his head. "All those love stories we used to be told as children. The ones where the prince would rescue the princess and how they'd live happily ever after."

"What made you think about them?" Astoria asked.

"I was just thinking that what happened to us—and Potter, I suppose—is going to be told to children one day," he said. "I'm the 'villain', in a way. I'm the one who ends up without love."

"Oh, Draco," Astoria sighed. "That's not how it is. Besides, the true love stories don't have endings. At least, not really. They go on because those people live and love each other. And just because you're the supposed bad guy doesn't mean you can't have love. You can. You just have to look for it." There was a pause. "I'm going back out to the party. Come find me when you come in."

With that, Astoria took her leave of him, leaving Draco almost convinced of her words.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Nineteen was a fun age. It was a fun age for Astoria Greengrass anyway. She was rich and she could do as she pleased, even if the press didn't always praise her for that. She was the typical pureblood princess in that way. In other ways, however, not so much.

It wasn't a secret she didn't agree with the Death Eaters' ideas when they were around. She also didn't think that every Death Eater should be imprisoned. Some of them didn't believe in the propaganda that Voldemort spewed either. Some of them had families that they needed to protect.

So in short, she was an outcast. Maybe that was why she was drawn to Draco Malfoy. He was an outcast of a sort, though he wasn't very aware of it at the moment. Drunkenness tended to take people's awareness away from them.

"I'd try anything," he muttered. "I'd even blow Potter if I thought they wouldn't look at me like that."

Astoria turned her head away from his face. He reeked of whiskey.

"Who?" she questioned as she lowered him onto her couch. She didn't think that she'd ever seen anyone this drunk before.

When she'd found him drinking, she hadn't meant to bring him home, but that was what happened regardless. Her heart was too soft; that was what her father would say.

"Everyone," he slurred. "The world hates me."

"Well, then, don't change for the world because the world certainly won't change for you," she told him. "Now, go to sleep. You're going to need it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Astoria was laying in the Malfoy's garden, which surprised her. Usually, Lucius and Narcissa would never have let her near their house let alone in their garden, but Draco, apparently, didn't care what his parents thought of her. Plus, he'd told her they were out of town.

Astoria wasn't sure what lead them here or to the questions they were asking, but they were asking them all the same.

"What do you love most in the world?" he asked.

"What could I possibly love more than laying with you under the stars?" she answered with little sarcasm, which she was quite proud of.

Draco leveled her with a look. "Really though. What is it?"

Astoria sighed as she turned to look at the sky. "My sister."

"Is. . .is she doing alright?" he asked tentatively.

Astoria's sister had been sick for over a year now. No one was quite sure what was wrong with her, but she in constant pain almost all the time. The only thing that ever really eased her pain was heroin or marijuana, but those things only made Daphne look pale and worse than before. Astoria was really at a lose for what to do. She begged Astoria for those two drugs, but Astoria always felt guilty giving them to her. Her guilt didn't stop her from getting those two things though.

"She's never alright," Astoria told him.

"I'm sorry," he said as he stroked her arm. "I wish there was something I could do."

"There's nothing anyone can do," she sighed.

"Have you. . . .have you tried a Muggle doctor?"

"Yes. They said there's nothing wrong with her."

"I'm sorry Astoria," Draco muttered as he pulled her close.

"Me too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just for the record, I came up with the idea of Daphne's illness before the Cursed Child came out. Let me know what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!

“You're doing it wrong.”

“Draco.”

“I'm just trying to help.”

“You're being annoying and I'm doing this for you so shut up.”

“Well, you're not doing a very good job.”

“This is the part where you're supposed to say thank you.”

“Why would I do that? You're going to poison me.”

Astoria turned around to glare at him. His stupid house elf had to get sick, didn't she? It wasn't like Astoria minded cooking for Draco. What she did mind though was the fact that he kept telling her out to cook. She was the one doing him a favor so he should at least be nice about it.

“Fine,” she said. “Teach me your way then, oh wise one.”

This earned her an annoyed look, but Draco stepped forward. Astoria was so sure that he'd never set foot in a kitchen let alone actually cooked anything before, so when he started to prepare the soup and do it the right way, Astoria was surprised.

“See, this spice goes in first and then this one,” Draco was saying. “That way it's all evenly mixed and it gives the soup a better flavor.”

“It matters what order the spices go in?” she questioned, her arms crossed.  
  
Draco sniffed. “Yes. It does."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Astoria quickly glanced away from where Draco was standing. He was talking to the girl behind the counter and Astoria felt like she was going to be sick.

She wasn't sure when these stupid feelings for him had arisen, but they had and quite frankly, they terrified her. She'd never been this fond of someone before. Certainly, she never would have guessed that it would be Draco Malfoy of all people.

 _I wish he would stop looking at her and notice me_ , she thought hotly as she ripped her napkin up.

"I didn't know you were in the habit of tearing your napkins at the table," Draco said as he plopped down opposite of her and pushed her ice cream toward her.

"I'm not," she answered. "I was just thinking about something."

Draco snorted. "Someone, more like. I feel bad for the poor chap."

You should, she thought. You should.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked! Comment!


	8. Chapter 8

Why was she such an idiot? It was a question that Astoria found herself asking quite a bit recently. Why in the world should she put herself through such agony when it came to Draco Malfoy of all people? It wasn't that he had wronged her in some way or anything like that. It was simply that she wanted something she thought he might be willing to give, but she wasn't willing to ask for.

In short, she wanted to know if he loved her. She was sure he did, but for fear that she was wrong, she never asked. Not to mention the fact that Draco wasn't exactly ready to be in a relationship. He was still recovering from the war and the blow those Gryffindors had dealt him. Most thought that Harry bloody Potter was being generous when he testified, but Astoria couldn't agree. All they'd done was made it harder for former Death Eaters to get jobs.

Still, jobs didn't solve her problems. The fact was: Draco didn't know what was right in front of him, and Astoria couldn't open up his eyes to save her life.

_Your love hurts and stings my heart, yet I'm addicted to it. Is it poison?_ She wrote in her journal.

A door opened and her name was called. Slamming the book shut, Astoria jumped up from the bed and ran down the stairs, not giving a second thought to what she'd written.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment and let me know what you think!


	9. Chapter 9

"So you don't believe in true love then?" Astoria said.

"It's not that," Draco replied. "It's just that I don't think it's the most important thing in the world."

"How can it not be?" she exclaimed. "It's what everyone searches for and so few find. How can you say it's not the most important thing?"

"Because people can stop being in love you, no matter how pure the love." Draco paused. "Friendship, though, that is one of the more important things people often gloss over. Besides, no matter how rare true love is, true friendship is often times more rare."

"But people can stop being your friend, too," she pointed out.

"Yes, but friendship isn't like love," he said. "It's different and it lasts longer."

"Alright," Astoria said, nodding. "We'll agree to disagree."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know why, but I always imagine Draco and Astoria having really deep meaningful conversations. Comment!


	10. Chapter 10

Draco was two seconds away from punching the little git in the face. Granted, he might not actually hit him since he was drunk off his rocker, but that didn't make the feeling go away. How did he end up here? He didn't even like going to these stuffy parties anyway.

"Draco," Blaise muttered, grabbing his arm. "Not here."

"What are you on about?" he slurred. "I've not done anything." Nott spun Astoria again. "Yet."

"Draco, she's not your girlfriend," Blaise reminded him.

"Well, that doesn't mean Nott is good for her!" he burst out.

"How do you know that?"

"I just do."

Blaise glanced over at the couple that was waltzing. "Please, just leave it. Let's go. It's getting boring anyway."

"What? You haven't shagged Parkinson yet?"

Blaise's eyes went wide, causing Draco to snort. As if everyone in the room didn't already know that Blaise and Pansy were together. As soon as the surprise was there, it was gone. Draco would've snorted at that, too, if he didn't notice that Blaise had somehow managed to get him outside the ballroom.

"I can handle myself," Draco snapped.

"Not like this you can't," Blaise said. "You're too far gone."

"Are you leaving already?" Astoria had appeared in the doorway, flush faced and with a grin.

"Astoria, now isn't the time," Blaise told her.

"Why it's the perfect time," Draco countered as he swayed on his feet.

Astoria adapted a confused look on her face as she looked between the two. Blaise let out an annoyed sigh.

"You know what? Settle it yourselves," he muttered before stomping out of the room.

"What is he-"

"I want you so bad, but you want someone else," Draco interrupted before she could finish.

Astoria gaped at him. "You think. . .Theo and I?" She shook her head. "I can't believe you have to be drunk to talk about how you feel about me."

With that, she turned and stormed from the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment and let me know what you think!


	11. Chapter 11

"What do you want?" Astoria asked, venom lacing her voice as she hurried down the street.

"Astoria, please listen to me," Draco pleaded, as he rushed after her. "I was drunk."

"That was obvious," she snapped.

"I didn't mean for it come out that way," he told her.

"Just leave me alone, Draco," she said. "Haven't you caused me enough trouble already?"

When he heard this statement, Draco latched onto Astoria's wrist to stop her.

"I know I was wrong," he muttered. "But ignoring me isn't going to make me go away."

"What will?" she hissed.

"Just let me explain."

"You have one minute."

"Thank you," he sighed. "Listen, Blaise told me later that Theo is. . . .involved with your sister. I suppose I should have known better. I'm sorry I let my, er, bad judgment affect my actions. Astoria, I never meant to hurt you. I really don't even remember what I said that night." She laughed harshly when she heard this. "Let's forget it."

"I can't forget it," she replied. "I can't just forget what you said to me. The fact that you had to be drunk to tell me how you felt about me makes me want to hex you. I want to talk to you so badly some times, but then I remember I'm supposed to be mad at you. I don't feel like I'll ever smile again some days."

"I am _so_ sorry I made— _make_ —you feel that way," he said softly. "Really I am. I just want. . . .I want to make you smile again because from the first moment I saw that smile I swore that was something I'd never forget." Gently, he took his face in her hands and rested his forehead against hers. "I am sorry and I want to make it up to, Astoria."

"How?" she whispered.

"Well, I have a Portkey that leaves for France at 4:03 if you want to come with me," Draco told her. "I'll make it up to you in France."

"You can't just whisk me away whenever I'm mad at you," Astoria mumbled.

Draco grinned. "Am I forgiven?"

"Not yet. You can tell me about your plans to make it up to me on the way to France."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment!


	12. Chapter 12

"This place is amazing," Astoria said as she gazed at all the Muggle art in the Louvre.

"Yes, it is," Draco agreed. "I suppose art is one of the few things Muggles excel in."

Astoria gave him a jab to the ribs for _that_ comment. Since they'd come to Paris, Draco's plans of making up for his behavior to Astoria was going quite well. In fact, she seemed to have completely forgotten his drunken actions.

"I wonder what inspired them," she said softly.

Draco shrugged. "I don't know. Probably something that was happening in the Muggle world at that time."

"But don't you ever think that it might have been more than that?" she questioned. "Something or someone or something that happened to them personally. I just. . .real people painted these and we'll never get to know, in their words, what caused them to paint them."

"You're such a romantic, my dear," Draco said as he slid his arms around her waist and dropped his head onto her shoulder.

Astoria grinned. "Well, how can you not be around such great beauty?"

Draco didn't respond, instead he turned his head and kissed her neck. Astoria rolled her eyes as she leaned back into him. Draco couldn't identify what it was that made him speak. Perhaps it was insanity on his part, but something about this museum made him want to be honest with her.

"It took you forever to notice me. . .I wondered if I was invisible," he muttered against the shell of her ear. "And once I had your attention, I didn't want to give it up. I think that's why I said those things to you."

Astoria spun around in his arms. "Notice you? Of course, I noticed you, Draco. I just wasn't very found of you at the time."

"Either way, I think that's why I did it, and I am sorry."

"Forget it. You're forgiven."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment!


	13. Chapter 13

"Astoria?" Draco called. "What in the world are you doing out here? It's freezing." Quickly, Draco removed his jacket and hung it around her bare shoulders. "Do you want to get sick and die?"

She laughed softly into her wine. "Yes, Draco, that's exactly what I want. You'll say something nice at my funeral, won't you?"

"That's not funny," he muttered as he sat down next to her. "What's the matter?"

Astoria shook her head as she recalled the way he flitted around the ballroom, talking to anyone and everyone. It just felt odd to have to share him like that. And why should she? She was the one in a secret relationship with him; not everyone else in the room. She should have his attention.

"I don't know. . .I guess I felt special until I saw you talk to everyone else like that."

"Astoria," Draco sighed. "Of course I have to talk to them like that. If I don't put on a show, people will start talking. But you. . .you don't need the show. I can be myself with you. Of course, that part out there, that's a part of me. You. . .you get to see all of me though, and I'm thankful that you're still here after seeing every little bit."

Astoria turned to him about to open her mouth, but Blaise appeared in the doorway.

"Not to break this up, but your mum's looking for you, Draco. Best find her before she finds you."

"We'll talk more later."

Astoria nodded, but she didn't need to hear anymore. What he'd said was true and that was enough for her.

She wondered, though, what his mother would think when she saw he was without his jacket.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	14. Chapter 14

_But there is no love without forgiveness, nor forgiveness without love. I suppose that's why I write this. He didn't mean to be so out of control, but I still find it hard to forget that. I find it hard to forget a lot of things._

Draco slammed the book he was holding closed. Technically, it wasn't a book. It was a diary. Astoria's diary, to be exact. To think, all this time when he'd graveled at her feet for her to forgive him, she'd been writing these things behind his back. He should have know this would happen. Nothing good ever happened to him without a cost. This was his cost.

"Draco, darling, have you seen. . ." Astoria stopped dead when saw the book in his lap. "Where did you get that and why do you have it?"

Draco glared at her. "Does it matter?"

"Yes," she snapped. "It does. Why are you messing around in my things? And why are you reading my diary?"

"I think the better question is why did you write about me in your diary?" he shouted. "Why'd you say all that stuff? If you were tired of me, why didn't you just say so?"

"Tired of you?" she responded, sounding confused. "What are you talking about? The last time I wrote in that diary was months ago."

And now Draco felt very stupid and a little embarrassed. Of course, it had been months ago.

"Draco," Astoria muttered, rubbing her temples. "Just. . .don't get into my stuff anymore. It's not yours to go through." He tried to protest, but she held up her hand. "Those are my words and you've read them, without my permission. I. . .don't want to fight over, so please don't do it again."

Draco could say nothing as she turned and walked from the room. She was trusting him, and Draco had no intention of letting her down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy! And leave a comment!


	15. Chapter 15

"Astoria," Draco muttered as he rubbed his face into her neck. The girl under him just giggled.

They most certainly should not be doing this. As of right now, they were in his old bedroom, on his old bed, snogging while his parents were down stairs. Granted, his parents didn't even know Astoria was here, but that was most certainly not the point. The point was that he, Draco, should not be thinking about shagging his girlfriend—a girlfriend his parents didn't even like, mind you—while they were only a floor away.

"Draco," Astoria teased using the same tone he had.

_This desire is going to eat me alive_ , he thought. _She's going to kill me._

Of course, Draco wouldn't have minded dying if it was by Astoria's hands, which were now occupied with musing his hair. Oh, how he loved that.

"We need to stop," he told her.

"Says who?" she challenged him.

"My parents will kill us," he answered.

"Oh, I doubt that," Astoria scoffed. "You're their only son. They'd just kill me."

"Astoria," Draco muttered softly.

"Well, it's true," she responded. "I know they don't like me. I don't see any point in pretending otherwise. Your mother especially hates me."

"She doesn't _hate_ you-"

"Yes, she does. You should see the way she looked at me the last time I come over with my family to have dinner."

Draco winced. He had seen the way she looked at Astoria. Perhaps that was one of the reason he continued to date her. He had never before defied his parents. Now that the war was over, and he could see the error of his ways, defying them wasn't so hard. Besides, it wasn't like Astoria was a Mudblood. She had just never agreed with the things that her parents had taught her.

"She'll warm to you," Draco tried to convince himself as well as her.

"No, she won't," Astoria said as she flipped Draco onto his back. "Now, shut up. I'm not done kissing you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment and let me know what you think!


	16. Chapter 16

"I swear, Daph, it's like flying," Astoria told her sister. "One minute I feel like my stomach is going to be doing flips forever and the next thing I know it steadies. It's so amazing and wonderful and I want to shout at the top of my lungs that we're together. It's like having the world's best news, but having to keep it a secret."

"Why _are_ you keeping it a secret?" Daphne asked as she licked whipped cream off of her finger.

Astoria snorted. "Because his stupid mother isn't exactly fond of me."

"I don't know," she muttered. "I always thought that you were supposed to fall in the perfect person."

"Oh no, Daphne," Astoria corrected her, shaking her head. "That's not what it's like at all. Love isn't about finding the perfect person—it's about seeing an imperfect person perfectly."

Daphne shook her head. "That makes no sense to me."

"You'll understand one day."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment and tell me what you think!


	17. Chapter 17

"Astoria," Draco muttered into her naked shoulder. "Get up."

Brushing her hair aside, he planted a kiss on her shoulder and worked his way across her back.

"I don't want to," she mumbled. "It's too early."

"It's ten o'clock," he replied. "That's not early."

"Yes, it is."

"Get up."

He continued to kiss her back until she giggled and turned around to face him.

"You're too good at this," she informed him.

Draco rested his chin on her shoulder. "I'm good at a lot of things."

"Don't brag," she said. "It's not attractive."

"Says you," he replied then kissed her cheek. "I already told Poppy to make us breakfast so that should be done in a few minutes."

"Whatever will we do in those few minutes," Astoria mused.

"I've got some ideas," Draco said as he kissed her collar bone.

"Why, Draco!" she exclaimed in her most scandalized voice. "I do hope that wasn't an illusion to something your mother would find scandalous."

"Ah, you love me," he muttered, changing the subject, not at all thinking of what exactly the words meant to Astoria. He didn't wish to think of his mother at a time like this.

"Of course, I love you, but only because you pay my rent."

This caused Draco to laugh. "You're one of a kind. Do you know that?"

"Of course," she answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	18. Chapter 18

"Astoria come back," Draco sighed. "We need to talk about this."

She would do no such thing, and there was nothing to talk about. Not in her opinion anyway. So she kept on walking because if she looked back now, she wouldn't have the strength to leave.

"Astoria!" Draco said as he grabbed her arm. "You can't ignore me."

"Why not?" she snapped. "You've done a wonderful job of ignoring our relationship."

"That's not fair," he replied. "I didn't know my parents were trying to set me up with someone."

"Well, how do you know that you won't love her once you get to know her?" Astoria said.

Draco took her face in his hands. "Astoria, I don't want to get to know her. I want you. And I always loved you and I always will. Nothing can change that. I'll go in there and tell my parents about us right now if you want me to."

Astoria bit her lip. A part of her knew that she was being silly. After all, why in the world would Draco want to marry to anyone his parents picked out? Besides, all of that was overshadowed by the fact that he'd just said that he loved her. He probably hadn't realized he'd said, but she did and it made her heart flutter.

"You don't have to tell them," she sighed.

"No, I'm going to," he mumbled. "This has gone on long enough."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment!


	19. Chapter 19

“Nope,” she said.

“Why not?” Draco nearly growled. He didn't like loosing his temper with Astoria, but no she was just grating on his nerves.

“Because I said no.”

“But you said no in the way you say no when say you don't want to buy a purse, but come back an hour after that and buy it anyway.”

“Don't bring my shopping habits into this.”

“But I want to.”

“No.”

“Please.”  
  
“Sorry.”

“Astoria.”

“Draco.”

Draco blew out an exasperated breath.

“Why won't you let me?”

Astoria sighed. “It's just. . . I've had boys do it before and well, it wasn't exactly pleasurable. It was weird.”

Draco snorted. “They weren't doing it right.”

“Says you.”

“Yes, says me. I know what I'm doing.”

“What make you so sure?”

“Because I've done it enough to know how things down there work.”  
  
Astoria bit her lip. “You have to promise to be better than any I've had before.”

“A promise easily made and kept,” he muttered, sliding down her side as she giggled.  
  
“Draco, we're in the garden!” she exclaimed. “Your parents could see.”

“Let them,” he mumbled as he pushed up her dress.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment!


	20. Chapter 20

Astoria snuggled deeper into Draco's side, feeling the soft covers of his bed slide across her skin. His whole room was filled with the colors of his—their—house. Green wallpaper decorated the walls, while silver drapes fell across the windows. The dark wooden floor was partially covered by a rug of silver and green. In fact, the cover she was laying under was green with a silver snake resting on it. It was nice to know that he was proud of their house.

"Tell me something you've never told anyone," he muttered into her hair.

"When I was little, I believed that love wasn't for me—that it was just some cheesy thing you'd get pushed into when you were older," she muttered as he stilled next to her. "Merlin, did I get proved wrong."

Draco laughed softly against her shoulder and kissed her collar bone. "Why'd you think it wasn't for you?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. I wasn't the lovey dovey type, I guess. I didn't want it." A gasp left her mouth as Draco moved his mouth lower on her body. "I felt no need to tie myself to someone for the rest of my life. I. . .I'd seen what hate did to a marriage."

Now Draco looked up. "Your parents hated each other?"

"They might as well have," she sighed. "It. . .it wasn't the best of times—my childhood. I just didn't want to end up like that. I know that not everyone is like that, but it's one of my worst fears."

Draco kissed her stomach. "That won't happen."

"You can't promise that," she said.

"Yes, I can."

Before she could reply, he'd dunked under the covers and found a very pleasant way to make her speechless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I haven't posted in a while! College classes take up a lot of time, but I hope you enjoyed!


	21. Chapter 21

"It won't last," Draco muttered into Astoria's ear.

"How dare you!" she exclaimed quietly. "That's my sister you're talking about."

"And I'm telling the truth," he responded. "Goyle doesn't love her."

"Well, she doesn't love him, either," Astoria whispered angrily. "But that's beside the point. It's an _arranged marriage_."

Draco shrugged. "Still won't last. What's that saying? About letting go of people?"

"If you love somebody, let them go. If they come back to you, then they're yours. If they don't, they never were."

"That's the one," he muttered.

"But they're not in love, so it doesn't apply," Astoria snapped. "Daphne will be fine."

"I'm sure she'll be fine," he said. "But she's still going to end up divorced."

Astoria smacked his arm before storming away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	22. Chapter 22

Astoria yanked away from him, and Draco honestly thought he'd done something wrong as he saw her go flying from the room. He stared after her for a moment, before his brain kicked in, and his feet started to work. She hadn't gone far. She was standing in the doorway of the pub, breathing heavily.

"Astoria," Draco muttered as he laid a hand on her back. "What's wrong?"

"Some songs bring back the wrong kind of memories," she muttered.

"What do you mean?" he asked as he gently guided her back into the pub and helped her to a chair.

"I remember this song," she said, tears shining in her eyes. "I was playing when I heard music from upstairs. I guess no one thought I'd be home or inside, for that matter—I always loved to play outside. It was such a lovely song though, so I wanted to see where it was coming from. I remember thinking as I walked up the stairs that I'd never be able to get the words out of my head. It was coming from my parents' room. When I opened the door, my dad was. . .he was sleeping with this other women, and all I could think was that's not Mummy. I was six."

"Oh, Astoria," Draco sighed as he pulled her into his arms. He was going to strangle Arnold Greengrass the next time he saw him. Astoria didn't deserve to be traumatized like she was. Merlin, she didn't even believe that she'd ever find someone to love her. Was it any wonder she had an aversion to relationships?

"Draco, I want to go home," she mumbled against his ear.

He Apparated before he could think twice. Once he appeared in front of Malfoy Manner, he scooped Astoria up in his arms and pushed the front door open. Both his mother and father were in the sitting room. They rose to their feet when they saw him, but Draco waved them off. He didn't have time to explain to them right now.

Instead, he marched up the steps to his room. It took longer than it normally did, for some reason Draco couldn't pinpoint. Once he reached his room, he slammed the door behind him. Gently, he laid Astoria on the bed. She still clung to him, though, and Draco really wanted to curse her father into the next century.

"Astoria, love, it's going to be alright," he told her. "I'm not going anywhere."

"But what about someday?" she muttered.

"There's no use worrying about someday," he told her. "It might never come."

"I just. . .I just don't want to be alone."

"And you won't be as long as I'm around."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	23. Chapter 23

"Draco, I'm tired of walking," Astoria complained. "Why did I let you convince me to go hiking again?"

"Because you love me," he reminded her. "Isn't the view gorgeous?"

"It's not worth the walk," she muttered, sitting down on a rock.

"There," Draco said. "That's perfect."

"What?" Astoria breathed.

Bending down on one knee, Draco rummaged through his pack. Finally, he pulled out a black box.

"What are you doing?" Astoria asked, not daring to breathe.

"Astoria, I want you to marry me," he said softly. "I want you to be my wife, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. You're all there is for me, and I hope that I'm all there is for you. Nothing will change my mind, and if you say no, I will understand. But I must warn you, if you say yes, you'll be mine forever."

"Oh, Draco," she sighed. "Yes."

Then she launched herself into his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment!


	24. Chapter 24

"How do I look?" Astoria asked.

"Like a princess," Daphne replied. "As usual."

Despite her sickness, Daphne had insisted on being at Astoria's wedding. The bride had to admit, she looked rather well. Her pink dress fitted her well and gave her the appearance of looking darker than she was. In fact, in the last few months, Daphne had seemed to be doing better than usual. Astoria didn't want to hope, but she couldn't help noticing the changes in her sister.

"How do you suppose the papers are going to spin this?" Astoria asked as she turned back to the mirror.

Daphne snorted. "Probably that we're flaunting our money. Or that Draco is trying to redeem himself by marrying sweet little Astoria Greengrass."

Astoria rolled her eyes. "Really, people are so over dramatic."

"You can't really talk, 'Storia," Daphne said. "You're pretty dramatic yourself."

"I'm the bride," she snapped. "I'm aloud to be dramatic." There was silence for a moment. "This has been a dream of mine for a while. . .I always hoped it would come true."

"You wished to marry Draco Malfoy since you were a little girl?" her divorced sister teased.

"No!" she replied, grinning. "You know what I mean."

"I do. And I'm happy for you."

"Are you ready?"

Both sisters turned to see Millicent Bulstrode at the door. Astoria grinned and nodded at her other bridesmaid.

"You look beautiful," Millicent said.

"Thanks," Astoria replied. "Don't forget Daph."

"Daphne always looks beautiful," the other girl muttered as she watched Daphne.

Astoria always wondered what was going on between them.

"Oh, hush, Milly," Daphne scolded her. "Let's go get you married."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment and let me know what you think!


	25. Chapter 25

Draco kissed Astoria's forehead as they lay in bed together. It really was the best day of his life. You see, he'd just been married, and now he and Astoria were on their honeymoon. He honestly had no idea how he got so lucky. Things like this just didn't happen to people like him. Finally, his reality was better than his dreams.

"You're thinking too hard, Draco," Astoria yawned.

"I am not," he replied.

"Yes, you are," she mumbled. "Shouldn't you be tired?"

He snorted. "How can I tired when you're naked?"

Astoria glared at him before slapping his chest. He just laughed and kissed her again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Leave a comment!


	26. Chapter 26

Bed was one of Astoria's favorite places. No one could bother them here. It was their safe haven. There were no mother-in-laws, no sick sisters, no press. It was just them and they could find peace here. Sometimes, in the mornings, she just liked to lie here, looking at his face—just happy they were together.

Gently, her finger traced the line of Draco's jaw. She wondered, briefly, why people always looked so peaceful when they slept. It just didn't make sense—the look that fell upon people as they slept. Well, that was a question to ponder another day.

"Why are you staring at me?" Draco mumbled as he blinked his eyes open.

"Because you're pretty," she responded.

He snorted and pulled her into his arms. "You're just now figuring that out?"

"Oh, I've always known that," she responded with a smile. "I just didn't want to hurt your manly pride by using the word pretty."

Draco laughed. "Dear, my pride is perfectly fine, I assure you."

She grinned. "I love you."

"I love you, too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment and let me know your thoughts!


End file.
